Ever Changing Snowdrops: A DNangel tale
by KittenP-PM
Summary: When 2 new girls begin attending Daisuke's school,things get wierd..like a new thief who claims she's Dark's past rival & an angel who enjoys manipulating others, reguardless of consequinces. Let the madness begin;Satox OC;KradxOC;DarkxOC;Read & enjoy!


It was a normal morning for Daisuke's class, or it was supposed to be. That is, until the teacher announced they'd have two new students. As everyone turns their attention to the door, it opens and two girls enter the room. One, a cheerful maiden with cotton candy pink hair and amethyst eyes, and the other, a girl with chocolate brown hair a couple inches beyond jaw length and just short of the top of the thin girls shoulders and sea green eyes. The pink haired girl looked over confident, while the other seemed timid and almost hid behind the pink one hair. The teacher turned to the two and smiled then turned back to the class and said "These two are foreign exchange students, please make them feel welcomed" then she turned to the girls and was about to say something when the pink haired one said, well almost shouted "My name is Isuzu Haruma and I hope to make plenty of friends" then she elbowed the brunette, who after rubbing her arm to show she was hurt by the elbowing, said in a soft voice" my name is Mino Yanagi and I'm pleased to be here" though her express didn't seem to reflect her words. The teacher smiled and looked about the room for empty seats then pointed "Miss Haruma, would you mind sitting next Hiwatari?" she asked and the girl agreed and hurried to her seat before the teacher said another word.

The teacher attention was now on Mino, who fidgeted nervously, and asked "Mind sitting in the seat behind Niwa?" the girl blinked then shyly nodded and proceed to her seat with slow, cautious steps. Once she was seated the teacher called the class's attention and began the first lesson of the day. Daisuke glanced behind him. He noticed a few things about her. One, she had thin black ribbons wrapped around two pieces of what seemed to be overly lengthy bangs; Two, her right cheeks had a tiny scar in the shape of a moon; three, she….His thought was cut off when she looked up and meet his gaze. She smiled nervously at him and he returned with one of his usual cheery smiles. She blinked, as if confused by his expression and turned her attention back to what was on her desk.

Daisuke turned his attention back to the teacher as the bell rang and it was lunch time. He gathered with Takeshi, Riku, and the others, though he couldn't help noticing that Mino was by herself and it seemed that Isuzu had left her to fend for herself once introductions were done. He thought about going over and asking if she wanted to join him and the others, but before he could, she got up and left the classroom. He had the urge to follow but instead waited till lunch was over. He'd try talking to her when she returned to the room. She never did. When Daisuke asked what happened to her, the teacher said she was told by Mino that she wasn't feeling well and was going to the nurse's office to lie down and would come back when she was better. The final bell rang and everyone rushed outside, with the exception of Daisuke, who was lost in confusion about what happened to Mino that she got sick. He was so lost that he bumped into someone and fell backwards. That someone was Mino.

She turned to him and offered a hand to help him up, which he accepted. He then asked "what happened to you earlier?" "My stomach started to hurt" she replied. He noticed the small lines where salty tears had run their course down her face and more tears seemed welled up in the corners of her sea green eyes. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her "Are you okay?" he asked as she dried her eyes. She nodded solemnly, slouching a little "Just getting used to the old ways" she whispered then she straightened and said "I'll wash this and return it to you as soon as I can" she said, referring to the handkerchief. Then she hurried off without another word, leaving Daisuke to ponder what she meant by 'Just getting used to the old ways'.

After pondering it a while Dark's voice piped up _"Why bother trying to figure something like that out?" __"Because I want to know what is bothering her" __"Why are you so interested in this new girl's problems?" __"Um..because she seems like a good person and I hate to see someone like that upset"__"whatever"_ and with that things in his mind went silent. A few hours passed and Daisuke was getting ready for the nights heist "Efellion's Mirror, huh?" _"That's what mom told me" __"The name sounds a little too familiar" __"Huh? Have you stolen it before?" __"No, but the first part of the name reminds me of something…never mind...Let's just steal this thing so I can find some cute girls to flirt with"_things were silent as Dark flew through the night sky, heading for the museum….


End file.
